The family we make
by AlwaysFantasyNeverReality
Summary: Bella meets the Cullens on her first day of school but Edward is away, dealing with a problem. They form a strong bond. This is how things would be. Full summary inside. Summary may change. Suggestions on a better rating considored.


_**Summary – Much as I love Edward I can't help wondering how things would have worked out if he were staying with the Denali clan, fighting against the all of the 'true' vampire nature, when Bella first arrived. Here is how Bella finds her way into a family of vampires without a painful love for a 'dangerous' being – at least, for now.**_

_**Disclaimer – I wish I owned twilight or even just Edward. I don't. Don't make me say it again.**_

_The family we make_Chapter 1

'Damn!' I cursed as my truck stuttered to a halt. The worst time for it to die on me. It was my first day at Forks High and I really didn't want to be late. The rain was pouring – something I would have to get used to now, and walking seemed like my only option. I would have to leave my truck here and call a mechanic after school. I really wished I new a bit about cars because I couldn't afford this right now. Finding a job was near the top of my to-do list.

I swung my rucksack over my back and creaked the door open. I jumped out, landing in a massive puddle. Great. Just great. It looked like I would be arriving at school late and sodden. What a joke. I stormed around to the bonnet and lifted the lid. I was fooling myself, hoping that maybe I could do something to sort it out. To tell the truth I had no idea whether anything in there was wired correctly. Hell, I didn't even know what any of it was called.

A sleek red BMW glided to a stop next to me, engine purring softly. A blacked out window in the back rolled down slowly and a girl leaned out, smiling kindly. My first thought was that she looked like an angel. Her skin was paler than anyone else I had ever seen but it was entirely flawless, as were the rest of her features. She was petite in size and had a pixie-like figure. She was perfect but there was something different about her. Not bad, just different.

'Need a hand?' she flashed me a dazzling grin. I wondered if I should ask for the nearest mechanic. I decided I might as well; it would give me a chance to get the truck out of the way and not have to worry about it during school.

I smiled at her helpfulness. While She spoke she had shifted slightly, revealing more clearly the other people in the car. Next to 'pixie girl', as I had secretly dubbed her, sat a tall blond boy wearing a brooding expression, almost the opposite of the boy sat in the passenger seat. This boy was very brawny with a childish grin on his face. He did not seem so much threatening as carefree. The driver was a statuesque blond girl who's face was carefully guarded but not with hostility. She seemed almost frightened but of herself or me I could not determine. There were two visible similarities between them. One was their beauty, obviously. The other? All of their eyes shone gold.

'Thanks.' I replied. 'I don't suppose you could give me a number for the nearest mechanic could you?' I gestured towards my lifeless truck with a sheepish smile while a small drop of rain trickled down my nose.

'I could.' She replied dubiously. 'I haven't seen you around before. Are you heading to Forks High? We could give you a lift.' This was met by nods from everybody in the car.

'Yeah, I'm heading to the school. It's my first day. Thanks for the offer but I should really stay with the Chevy until I can get someone to pick it up.' I was reluctant to turn down the offer but I couldn't leave my poor truck all alone in a state of distress.

'Well, Emmet could take a look at it and drop it off at school when he's done, right Em?' She replied cordially, addressing the muscular boy. He grinned broadly and nodded. 'He's great with cars and I'll bet he wouldn't charge you. We like to help out where we can.'

'Are you sure?' I asked them. I didn't want to take advantage of them but the offer was truly tantalizing and I was soaked. The Pixie and the Blondes both nodded warmly. Emmet, on the other hand, leapt out of the sanctuary of the car and walked up to me. He patted my head sympathetically. Somehow it wasn't degrading at all. He held out his hand for the keys and I gave them to him gratefully.

'I'll let you know where it's parked as soon as I can.' He assured me and set to work straight away.

Pixie opened the car door and shifted over to make room for me. I hesitated, not waning to get the luxurious seat wet. Pixie seemed to notice and whipped a towel out and placed it on the seat, offering me a second one for my hair. Without another thought I climbed in, feeling a little sorry for Emmet.

As Blonde Girl sped away, the awkward introductions began. Pixie spoke first, having no nervousness around people. 'I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper Hale, my 'partner in crime' and the Blondie in the front is his sister, Rosalie. She's with Emmet and don't worry about him. He loves the rain, cars and being helpful so basically you just gave him his idea of heaven.' She didn't stop to breathe through this but, judging by the resignation on Jasper and Rosalie's faces, this was nothing new.

The Hales both smiled wanly at their ever so polite descriptions but each said Hello to me without bitterness or anger. I smiled back at them. 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Thanks so much for doing this!'

They brushed of my thanks as though they had done nothing ore than was to be expected. 'So, what year are you in Bella?' Jasper asked with a slight Texan lilt. 'Me and Rose are seniors and Lil Alice is a junior.'

'I'm a junior too.' I replied. 'I'm so glad that I know someone in my year!' And I was. I simply could not face starting a new school in a whole new world without at least knowing one person. It was going to be scary enough.

The rest of the trip passed with inane chatter, mostly an Alice's part. We pulled into the car lot, which was almost filled already. Most of the cars were tatty like my Chevrolet and the BMW stood out in a way that reminded me of how I must look, surrounded by such beautiful people.

I found myself liking the family more and more, Alice particularly. When we parked, Pixie got out of the car and gestured for me to follow. 'I'll take you to the main office.' She offered helpfully. I followed blindly, fear almost overwhelming me as I marched towards my doom.

'Relax Bella!' Jasper called after us. And I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**So what did you think? I am not American so I may get some o their terms and expressions wrong. If you do, let me know and I will go back and correct it. A shout out for the first review, one for the most useful, and one for the kindest.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**FH**_


End file.
